


Write It Out!

by OMGitsSEDDIE



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Bonding, Depression, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, I'm so sorry, Piercings, Sibling Bonding, hinted trans!dipper, kindasortareallyneedsahug!dipper, sad!dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsSEDDIE/pseuds/OMGitsSEDDIE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dumping ground for writing practice. Rough one-shots and drabbles that may or may not align with what we've seen in canon. Inspiration comes solely from Twitter. Crossposted to Fanfiction.Net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is formally titled "my poor beb oh god dip", but call it whatever you want, lmao. Written for the lovely [DipperPinesVEVO](https://twitter.com/dipperpinesVEVO) on Twitter (who can also be found on Tumblr as [dorkybipper](http://dorkybipper.tumblr.com)), who prompted me with "Angsty teenage Dipper," and nearly nothing makes me angstier than sucky school days, so.

Dipper sighed heavily as he got off the bus, Mabel not too far behind. Sure, he liked learning, but this much homework was an attack on his personal happiness.

The brunet slung his backpack over his shoulder, wincing as the bulging bookbag knocked the air out of his lungs. If he was being completely honest with himself, he mused while his twin nattered on behind him, the obscene amount of weekend assignments wasn't the only reason he was upset.

It was only the second week of freshman year, and already things were not going his way. His new high school had a dress code, which meant no hats. No hats meant only a thin layer of fluffy chestnut bangs separated his birthmark from the rest of the gossipy public's hungry eyes. Preschool had been difficult enough, and he couldn't even recall the number of times Mabel had gotten sent to the principal's office for punching out bullies in grade school. It was a new school—a clean slate, a fresh start—and he wanted to keep it that way. For the time being, that meant not brushing his hair (which he was okay with) and keeping his hair much longer than usual (which he was not).

Despite not wanting his embarrassing namesake visible, the biggest struggle had been getting the teachers to call him "Dipper." His birth name was Not An Option, but the mountains of paperwork still being sorted in the office left Dipper fumbling to explain that no, it wasn't a joke; no, it sounds nothing like the name on the roster; yes, it's my preferred name; and  _no_ , you can't ask why it's my nickname. It was exhausting. Nearly every teacher seemed determined to give him hell over this one thing. It wasn't like he was rude about it, or that he was a disruptive student—and even then, that still wouldn't be an excuse.

Then there was P.E. He was quite convinced that gym class was designed to be a living hell. Sure, he wasn't a complete noodle child anymore, but he still lacked the coordination for competitive sports. Dodgeball and capture-the-flag were manageable. Football and hockey were not. Always being picked last and the jeering that accompanied his team's inevitable loss were beginning to wear on his nerves.

And then there was the showers. Puberty seemed to have decided that constant voice-cracking and gangly limbs were all Dipper needed. He still had only a single chest hair, and he only came up to the chin of the second shortest boy in the class. The older kids would pal around, making raunchy jokes Dipper could only pretend to understand and flexing muscles he wasn't sure he'd even developed yet. The lack of virility seemed to bait more bullies, and more often than not, he'd find himself skipping the shower till he went home, lest he find himself shoved into a locker, whipped with wet towels, or locked out of the locker room sans clothing.

It had been a hellacious two weeks. The actual schoolwork was bearable (if tedious), but every other aspect of high school made Dipper Pines want to curl up in a ball for the remainder of the semester.

The brunet tensed as a hand reached into his bag, but he soon relaxed as locks of glittery pink-streaked hair fell across his face and a familiar chin nestled itself into his hair.

"Gimme the keys, bro-bro! I gotta get inside and feed Waddles before he starts gnawing on Dad's loafers again!" Mabel shifted her weight forward and leaned into her brother. "Keys or I crush you with my superior Alpha Twin strength!"

He scoffed and pulled the item from his pocket. "Here. Don't feed him the leftover meatloaf. That's for dinner."

" _Dipper_! I would  _never_! ...He already ate the rest last night!" She barged into the house and tripped up the stairs, calling the name of her precious pig. Dipper cracked a weak smile and dumped his bag at the door before he followed, slipping into his room and locking the door behind him.

He took two steps before giving up, slumping to the floor mere inches from his bed and curling up as tightly as possible. Maybe next week would be better. Maybe he could transfer. Maybe he would stop crying himself to sleep every night.


	2. Twinkle Twinkle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I saw a [photo](https://twitter.com/OMGitsSEDDIE/status/614172720998285313) of some lovely Big Dipper earrings on my timeline. Naturally, I saw it multiple times because I follow many Fallers. So I wrote about them.
> 
> [Vigenere. Key: stars]

"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy! I got them; they're here!" The eldest Pines twin burst into the Mystery Shack gift shop, waving her hand frantically. The redhead looked up from her magazine and smiled at the exuberance of the bouncing teen before her.

"Sweet, they came already? Lemme take a look." Mabel nearly flung the package into the other girl's face in excitement.

Wendy kicked her feet up onto the counter and eyed Mabel's purchase appraisingly.

"Hmmm... I dunno, Mabe—do you think he'll sit still for it?"

Mabel jumped onto the counter beside the redhead's combat boots and rested her head on Wendy's thighs. "He totally will! It's about time he did something cool, and I—Mabel Pines, Supreme Empress of Cool—am 100% positive that ear piercing is the first step to Ultimate Cool."

"Whatever you say, 'Empress.'" Wendy ruffled the brunette's locks and gently pushed the girl off her legs. "I'll get the piercing gun and alcohol."

"Rubbing alcohol?" Mabel had taken to rolling across the limited counter space in the absence of her fleshy leg-pillow.

"...Sure?" And with that, the older girl left the shop.

**KVHVEAGG DSTXL RFV FIJUZBEMGML WVFVR NVNWK GFWK PECD XHR UAH**

Half an hour later, Mabel was sitting on a squirming Dipper's back and Wendy was shoving a dish towel into his mouth.

"MMPH! MMMPH!" The boy was bucking wildly, and Mabel was discovering that stroking his hair and softly crooning in his ear could only do so much to calm him down. Wendy held out a bottle and a shot glass to the frazzled twin.

"Dipper, please! You were doing so well!" She grabbed the proffered whiskey from the redhead and swigged directly from the bottle. "Wendy only has to finish your other ear!"

Dipper emitted a high-pitched whine that he would later deny ever making. Wendy pulled the rag from his mouth so he could speak.

"It  _hurts_!" Mabel thought it would be kindest not to call the expression that ensued a pout, but honestly, Dipper made the cutest faces, and she was pretty sure her brother was actually a giant kitten.

Wendy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "That's why you bite down on the rag! I pierced my own ears, Dip, and I didn't even have a Mabel to hold me down and drown my screams in whiskey."

The boy paused his flailing to give her a quizzical look. "Um...?"

" _Anyway_ ," she continued, rolling her eyes even harder, "the Big Dipper earrings look really cool, and you  _gotta_  have both ears done for full effect."

"...I look cool?"

"You  _will_  if you met me finish piercing your ears. Mabel got these special for you, and it'd really mean a lot if you wore them."

The brunet sighed and rolled over, eyes watching the ceiling fan revolve above them. Mabel poked Dipper's belly softly. "Boop." A hopeful smile crept onto her face as she peered down at him.

"Ugh, fine," he grumbled, scrambling upright enough for Wendy to be able to pierce his right ear.

**...**

They did look nice on him, he decided later, dabbing rubbing alcohol on his left lobe. Mabel smiled, and the matching constellations twinkled back at him in the mirror.

 


End file.
